


Conquering the Couch Kingdom

by Indigo_to_hell



Category: Dem kittens
Genre: Anyways with a mission/quest, Fairytale-ish (I think..., Like, Other, bad BAD humor, rlly bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_to_hell/pseuds/Indigo_to_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I shall overthrow the Kitten Lord so you can have the Couch kingdom (aka 'Couchom' (bless you) ) all to yourselves to take a nap" he swore upon his toe beans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquering the Couch Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucianKings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucianKings/gifts).



> Just a silly tiny (like the kittens) story inspired of Carter and his kitten tribe(only a small part of it but hey there's too many kittens.)
> 
> http://blackchampion.tumblr.com/

Once upon a time, there was a little kitten named Kuro.

Kuro was a small, white and black kitten, small but full of courage. He had many, many kitten friends, two to whom he made a promise: "I shall overthrow the Kitten Lord so you can have the Couch kingdom (aka 'Couchom' (bless you) ) all to yourselves to take a nap" he swore upon his toe beans(no, not his friend, litterally his own toe beans) to Sinbad and Little Grey.

And since this quest of high importance he'd been sent to was a tough one, he decided to take a companion with him on it. Fish Legs.

He'd chosen Fish Legs for his incredible capacity of finding good hiding places to hold a meeting, and because this fierce orange kitten had already managed to take over the Camping-Chair kingdom (aka 'Cachom' (yes all these kingdoms sound like the one who named them had a really bad cold) ).

Their first meeting had almost been discovered because the hiding place hadn't been good enough, the cave under the Lord's giant sleep cushion (aka 'bed') was a little too risky, thankfully, Sinbad, their Sinbuddy (hehe) had been able to cover them up by posing like a french girl to the Lord as they pretended to sleep.

And since everything doesn't succeed at the first try, their first attempt at conquering hadn't been the right one either... Kuro had thrown himself at the final boss immediately, attacking the Kitten Lord with all his might and the sharpness of his teeth, but the effort had exhausted him too fast and he fell asleep after a tough battle that lasted a whole five minutes.

The plan B, inspired of the failure of plan A (they learn so fast... *sobbing* ), hadn't succeeded either, if either Kuro or Fish Legs fell asleep on the lord to incapacitate him of attacking back, well... even if the awake kitten clawed his best at the Lord to make him move from the Couch he would move even less than with no kitten asleep on him, was the weight of a kitten to much for the Lord he couldn't get up? (Hint: no it was the cuteness that was too heavy on his heart).

But at plan C, they decided not to give up. Kuro sat on the Lord as Fish Legs bit his best to damage the Lord's frightening, tall (for a kitten) legs. They fought, and fought, and fought, and... (well you get it now, they gave it their best) But Sinbad and Little Grey were too tired (both normal tired and tired of waiting) and decided fuck it. They had a plan 0 all along, they climbed on the Couchdom with their strong claws, pushed the Lord away with their tiny yet powerful leggies, and claimed the territory as theirs by falling asleep on it.

And so, Kuro and Fish Legs learned from all these failures, that overthinking was a pretty useless thing, you just had to pose like a french girl and stretch your leggies to conquer a kingdom.


End file.
